Chibi Ice Cream
by snap-me
Summary: Naru menyayangi Itachi. dan Sasuke juga sayang Naru. siapa yang menang? shounen ai


_**Chibi Ice Cream**_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : shounen-ai

Naruto : 5 tahun, Sasuke : 15 tahun, Itachi : 20 tahun, author : rahasia

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Ugh," sebuah suara imut keluar dari bibir Naruto. Ia sedang memanjat tangga menuju lantai dua, tempat di mana kamar-kamar tamu berada.

Hari ini Naru kecil bangun terlambat. Semalaman ia membuat hadiah untuk diberikan pada seseorang, sepupunya yang akan datang hari ini. Matahari sudah tinggi, dan seharusnya keluarga sepupunya itu sudah datang.

"Ugh, harus campai. Naru mau ketemu Kak Tachi~" katanya sambil memanjat tangga. Tinggal dua anak tangga lagi, dan dia akan sampai di lantai dua.

"Ah, Naru capek," katanya saat sudah mencapai lantai dua. Ia mendengar suara-suara ribut dari lantai satu, dan ternyata keluarga sepupunya baru datang!

"Ah, Naru-chan! Sayang, kenapa ada di atas?" kata Kushina begitu melihat anaknya ada di ujung tangga lantai dua.

"Kaa-chan!" teriak Naruto. Karena terlalu bersemangat melihat ibunya, ia melupakan rasa lelahnya dan berlari menuruni tangga.

"Ah, Naruto! Hati-hati! Jangan berlari! Nanti kamu jat..." belum selesai Kushina berkata-kata, Naruto jatuh terguling-guling. Untung saja jarak antara dia terjatuh dengan lantai cukup dekat. Kushina dan keluarga yang lain berlari menghampiri Naruto yang terjatuh dengan posisi duduk. Ia duduk dengan menekuk lutut kirinya, yang ternyata berdarah.

"Naru sayang, sakit, ya?" kata Kushina.

"Kaa-chan, cakit~" kata Naruto. Suaranya pelan, matanya sudah panas, ingin mengeluarkan air mata, tapi berusaha ditahannya.

"Aduh, Naru-chan. Makanya, pelan-pelan dong!" kata sebuah suara lembut. Naruto mendongak, dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang sedang berjongkok di depannya. Pria itu tersenyum, lembut.

"Kak Tachi!" teriak Naruto girang. Ia berusaha memeluk Itachi, tapi karena lututnya terluka, ia jadi tidak bisa memeluknya. "Naru mau dipeyuk~" pintanya manja.

Itachi tersenyum, lalu memeluk Naruto. Seakan melupakan luka di lututnya, Naruto membalas pelukan Itachi dengan tangan dan jari-jari kecilnya.

"Ah, Itachi-kun. Seperti biasa, dia selalu menurut padamu, ya?" kata Kushina.

Itachi tersenyum seraya menjawab, "Dia sudah seperti adikku. Mungkin tepatnya, dia yang lebih cocok jadi adikku, yah, dibanding anak itu," katanya sambil menatap seorang remaja laki-laki berusia sekitar 15 tahun.

"Sasuke-kun, kau mau ke kamarmu sekarang?" tanya Kushina lembut.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu berhenti dari kegiatannya men_touch_ iPhonenya, dan menoleh ke arah bibinya itu. "Hn,"

"Ah, biarkan saja, Kushina-bachan," kata Itachi. Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil ke arah kakaknya.

"Aduh! Sepertinya Naru-chan tertidur, lho," kata Mikoto.

Itachi yang menggendong Naruto baru menyadari, kalau anak kecil imut di pelukannya itu sudah menutup matanya dengan nafas teratur. "Sini, bibi yang akan gendong dia ke kamar," kata Kushina lembut.

"Ah, tidak usah. Biar aku saja. Sekalian, biar aku saja yang mengobati lukanya," kata Itachi.

"Latihan, eh?" kata Fugaku. Itachi tersenyum kecil.

"Yah, kita datang ke sini juga untuk libur merayakan kelulusanku dari kedokteran, 'kan?" kata Itachi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Nah, ayo, kalian kuantar ke kamar kalian," kata Kushina. Fugaku, Mikoto dan Sasuke berjalan mengikuti Kushina ke lantai dua, tempat kamar para tamu berada. Sedangkan Itachi –masih menggendong Naruto- berjalan menuju kamar Naruto di dekat dapur.

Tidak ada yang memperhatikan, sebenarnya. Tapi begitu sampai di lantai dua, Sasuke menatap sebal ke arah punggung kakaknya yang hampir menghilang di balik pintu.

"Baka Aniki," gumamnya pelan.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Siang hari, keluarga besar itu berpiknik di halaman keluarga Namikaze yang luas. Anak-anak bermain, dan para orang dewasa –kecuali Itachi- mempersiapkan makanan.

"Naruto! Mainnya pelan-pelan saja! Nanti luka di lututmu berdarah lagi, lho," nasehat Kushina.

Naruto yang sedang berlari berhenti mendadak, demi melihat ibunya dan menjawab, "Nggak papa, Kaa-chan! Kak Tachi kan udah ngobatin aku!" lalu ia berlari riang lagi, mengejar kupu-kupu.

"Jangan jauh-jauh, ya, sayang!" teriak Kushina.

"Aku akan menjaganya," kata Cash –OC nyelip satu.

"Ah, Cash-kun, tolong jaga Naru, ya?" pinta Kushina. Cash mengangkat tangan kanannya dan berhormat seperti militer.

"Siap, kapten!" lalu ia berlari menyusul Naruto.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Kushina baru saja akan mengambil sebuah mangkuk di dapur saat dilihatnya Sasuke naik ke lantai dua dengan wajah kesal. Di belakangnya, Itachi berlari mengikuti.

"Itachi-kun?" panggil Kushina lembut.

Itachi menoleh. "Tidak apa-apa. Kami hanya sedikit berselisih paham," Ia tersenyum dan meneruskan mengejar Sasuke.

"Semoga mereka tidak apa-apa," doa Kushina.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Mereka semua sedang makan siang. Sebuah meja panjang dikeluarkan dan mereka semua bisa makan bersama-sama.

"Jadi, Cash-kun itu blasteran Inggris-Prancis?" kata Mikoto.

"Yup! Tapi aku sudah tinggal di Jepang sejak umur dua belas tahun, jadi aku bisa berbahasa Jepang dengan lancar. Seperti bahasa kedua setelah bahasa ibu," kata Cash. Ia ikut makan siang di antara keluarga besar itu.

"Berapa usiamu?" tanya Fugaku.

"16," kata Cash, sambil menyuap sesendok sup.

"Ah, kau hanya setahun lebih tua dibanding Sasuke," kata Fugaku. "Di mana sekolahmu sekarang?"

"Universitas Tokyo. Semester 6,"

Sasuke batuk-batuk. Hanya setahun lebih tua darinya dan sudah semester 6? Itu berarti dia lulus SMA saat masih 13 tahun? Kakaknya saja lulus SMA saat berumur 16 tahun.

"Masih belia," kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, kau masuk fakultas apa?" tanya Fugaku –kayak introgasi calon mantu ^_^

"Kedokteran,"

"Wow! Jadi, tahun depan, kau sudah bisa jadi dokter?" kata Itachi. Sepertinya ia akan punya teman diajak mengobrol seminggu ini.

"Begitulah. Aku sudah bisa mulai praktek sebagai Co-as [1] semester depan," kata Cash. Dia dan Itachi jadi terlibat obrolan seru. Lagipula, duduk mereka hanya beda satu bangku. Masalahnya, di antara mereka ada Naruto, yang jelas-jelas merasa tidak dipedulikan.

"Kes-chan suka woltel?" tanya Naruto berusaha mengambil perhatian.

"Suka. Tapi Naru-chan harus habisin wortelnya. Biar mata Naru nggak sakit," kata Cash.

"Naru nggak suka masakan Kaasan?" tanya Kushina lembut.

Naruto menggeleng. "Suka. Tapi woltelnya nggak enak," [2]

"Ya udah. Tachi aja yang makan. Naru makan aja yang Naru suka," kata Itachi. Naruto tersenyum, lalu membiarkan Itachi mengambil potongan wortel miliknya, dan tak lupa, Naruto mencium pipi Itachi, sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Sasuke yang melihatnya dari seberang meja hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Setelah beberapa hari menginap, keluarga Uchiha memutuskan akan kembali esok hari. Maka, malam ini mereka pergi berbelanja untuk membeli oleh-oleh.

Karena diajak Itachi, Cash ikut saja. Ia memakai kemeja kotak-kotak biru yang tidak dikancingkan, memperlihatkan T-shirt biru donker di dalamnya. Ia memakai jeans biru tua dengan sepatu biru muda.

"Kau seperti manusia biru," komen Sasuke.

"Lebih baik daripada setelan hijau. Bisa-bisa dikira dolar berjalan aku [3]" kata Cash santai.

Mereka sedang ada di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Itachi dan Cash berpisah dari rombongan dengan alasan mencari-cari buku-buku kedokteran, sedangkan para ibu-ibu membeli pakaian. Yang tertinggal hanya Fugaku, Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kita beli makanan saja," kata Fugaku. Sasuke menurut saja. Ia menarik tangan Naruto pelan, mengajaknya bergandengan –dengan maksud baik agar Naru nggak hilang, bukan nyari kesempatan.

Mereka mencari tempat duduk di salah satu food court. "Ayah akan pesankan makanan. Kalian tunggu di sini, ya?" kata Fugaku. Lalu ia pun menuju kasir untuk memesan makanan.

Tidak ada yang berbicara. Tidak biasanya Naruto yang hiperaktif itu menjadi pendiam. Mungkin pengaruh Sasuke yang _cool_.

"Tachi-chan nggak cayang sama Naru lagi," kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto. Ia mengernyit.

"Kenapa Naru berpikir begitu?" tanya Sasu lembut.

"Tachi udah nggak mau main lagi sama aku,"

Sasuke mengerti. Belakangan ini baka-anikinya itu memang lebih sering 'ngobrol' dengan Cash. "Baka-aniki, maksudku, Tachi-chan masih sayang, kok, sama Naru. Cuma dia sekarang lagi PDKT aja sama Cash,"

Naruto menoleh. "Pedekatek itu apa?" tanya Naruto polos.

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Em, semacam, well, temenan. Mereka, yah, susah ngejelasinnya. Tapi yang jelas, mereka sedang em, cinlok, mungkin?"

Naruto mengernyit. "Cinlok itu apa?"

"Ah, Naruto," kata Sasuke frustasi. "Intinya, Itachi-baka itu masih sayang padamu, tapi dia juga perlu teman. Jadi, tidak usah khawatir, ya?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Jadi, Tachi-chan masih sayang sama Naru?"

"Ya," kata Sasuke tersenyum. Lega Naruto nggak nangis.

"Sasu-chan sayang sama Naru?"

"Ya," kata Sasuke refleks. "Eh?"

"Tachi-cha selalu cium pipi Naru abis bilang kalo dia sayang Naru," kata Naruto polos. "Sasu nggak cium Naru?"

Sasuke kaget. 'Busset! Masih kecil udah seimut ini! Gedenya gimana?' batinnya. Ia melihat ke arah Naruto yang memandangnya dengan bola mata biru jernih. Jernih, polos sekali. Dan tiba-tiba saja dia mencondongkan kepalanya, membungkukkan punggungnya, dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto. Lembut. Pelan. Penuh kasih sayang.

Naruto tampak menikmati, dan untungnya Sasuke sadar. Ia segera melepaskan ciumannya, dan melihat ke arah lain, tidak ingin Naruto melihat wajahnya yang semerah saus tomat.

"Hore! Sasu sayang sama Naru!" teriak Naruto.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Cash? Nggak berat?" tanya Itachi. Ia menandangi Cash yang sedang membawa sebuah bungkusan yang berisi 4 buku masing-masing setebal 10 senti.

"Nggak. Biasa aja," kata Cash. Ia berjalan di sebelah Itachi. Matanya tertarik oleh sebuah palang nama bertuliskan 'Chibi Ice Cream' "Gimana kalo kita beli es krim untuk Naru? Belakangan ini kau jarang main sama dia," katanya.

Itachi mengangguk. Mereka memasuki toko es krim itu dan memesan dua es krim jumbo. Satu untuk Naruto, satu untuk Cash.

"Itachi, kau bisa tolong bawakan es krim Naruto?"

"No prob," kata Itachi. Mereka berjalan menuju food court tidak jauh dari sana.

"Ah, itu Sasuke!" kata Cash. Ia menunjuk ke arah seorang cowok berambut jabrik hitam dengan Tshirt biru tua. "Ayo!" katanya mendului Itachi.

Tiba-tiba Cash berhenti. Itachi yang berjalan di belakangnya jadi ikut berhenti. "Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Kedua tangan Cash penuh membawa bungkusan buku dan es krim, jadi dia tidak bisa menunjuk. Dan Itachi mengikuti arah pandangannya.

Pada sessosok remaja 15 tahun yang sedang mencium bocah berumur 5 tahun.

"Sasu....." kata Itachi shock.

"Naru....." kata Cash shock.

Mereka berpandangan. Lalu tertawa bersamaan.

"Sasunaru!" kata Cash.

"Panggilan yang bagus," kata Itachi.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Nyadar, dong! Udah mau berangkat, nih!" kata Sasuke. Dia merasa risih dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"Biar, week!" kata Itachi. Ia malah mengeratkan rangkulannya pada pinggang Cash. Cash sih fine-fine aja.

"Dasar! Nyadar, dong! Kalian tuh sama-sama cowok!" kata Sasuke sebal.

"Lho? Bukannya Naru-chan cowok juga?" kata Cash enteng.

"Itu beda!" kata Sasuke. Wajahnya sedikit blushing.

"Ah, kayaknya ada yang punya rahasia, deh~" goda Itachi.

"Diam!" kata Sasuke.

"Eh? Naru diem, kok," kata Naruto yang berada di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik dan menemukan Naruto berdiri dengan wajah takut. "Ah, Naruchan. Maaf, ya! Bukan kamu, kok, yang aku bentak," kata Sasuke pelan.

"Iya~ Mana mungkin Sasu-chan membentak Naru-chan? Ya, kan, Sasu-chan?" goda Itachi.

"Diem, deh, Baka Aniki!"

"Anak-anak, ayo berangkat!" kata Fugaku. Sasuke dan Itachi menoleh. Yang disebut belakangan melepas rangkulannya dan mencium pipi Cash sekilas.

"Kuusahakan cari rumah sakit di dekat sini," kata Itachi. Cash tersenyum.

Itachi dan Cash berjalan mendahului SasuNaru menuju ke mobil.

"Ini untuk Sasu," kata Naruto. Sasuke mengambil sesuatu di tangan Naruto. Ternyata sebuah origami burung. "Maunya untuk Tachi-chan, tapi karena Sasu sayang juga sama Naru, Naru kasi Sasu. Tahun depan kalau Tachi datang lagi bakal Naru kasi juga,"

"Terima kasih," kata Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum innocent. Sasuke berjongkok di depan Naruto, menyamakan tinggi mereka. "Naru, Sasu pergi dulu, ya?" katanya sambil menepuk kepala Naruto sayang.

Naru mengangguk, lalu mencium bibir Sasuke cepat. "Naru sayang Sasu," katanya, sukses membuat Sasuke blushing total!

JEPRET!

"Ah, ada bukti fisik!" teriak Itachi. Ia memegang sebuah kamera digital dan memamerkannya pada Cash.

"_Sweet,"_ komentar Cash singkat.

"Baka Aniki!" kata Sasuke dengan wajah merah total.

Akhirnya keluarga Uchiha pergi dari kediaman Uzumaki. Semuanya mendapat sesuatu yang baru. Sasuke mendapat 'pengalaman' baru, Itachi mendapat pacar baru dan masih banyak barang-barang baru di bagasi mobil mereka.

~FIN~

[1] Co-as : calon dokter. Biasanya praktek di rumah sakit pas mereka lagi kuliah. Semacam latihan. Kalau calon dokter spesialis namanya Resident.

[2] kenapa bisa bilang Naru tapi nggak bisa bilang wortel? Karena wortel itu agak susah. Ada 'r' dan 'l' dalam satu kata. Anak-anak biasanya agak susah nyebutnya.

[3] Cash artinya uang tunai. Uang yang warnanya hijau kan Dollar? Ya kan? $$

A/N :

HUAKAKAKAKAKAK

-ketawa laknat-

Rasain lo Sasuke, gue jadiin pedopil! Huakakakak –dichidori- ah~ Narunya imut gak? Hehe~ saia puas pairingin si Cash ama Itachi. I love Itachi~ hehe *dijitak*

Oh, ya, kalo ada yang pernah baca Demon punya HaikuReSanovA, pasti tahu yang namanya Cash. Well, sekedar pemberitahuan aja, Cash itu OC saya~ Cash ngikut di Demon soalnya Authornya sendiri yang lagi minta daftar yang bisa dijadiin OC ke saya, hehe~

Oh ya, iklan, nih~ dateng ke blog saiia ya, di sana ada pameran gambar-gambar pairing-pairing gitu~ fluff banged! Kunjungin aja akuh di fuzylazydizzy (dot) blogspot (dot) com. Dateng, ya~ ada banyak gambar pair2 gitu~ Ada Sasunaru, duoM, duoL, en lain2. Makanya, dateng~ *iklan mode: ON* hehe~ ato bisa buka profil akuh, trus klik bagian homepage akuh~ ya ya~ dateng, ya~ hehe

Salam damai

.


End file.
